


Conversations Brief or Long

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, Porn Battle, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter what words they pick when they're together because everything gets said just the way it needs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations Brief or Long

Parker tucked her feet up underneath herself, perching on the pillow and watching intently as Hardison fucked Eliot open in front of her. She liked watching this part and never felt left out, even if there was empty space between them and no one was touching her.

It was the look in Hardison's eyes as he watched her over the top of Eliot's head that comforted her when she worried about slipping off the edge. She saw concentration there, and pleasure, obviously, because Eliot had a fantastic ass, but she saw something else, something that said 'it's okay, we'll slip together'. He was breathing heavy like he was running, but he quirked a smile at her when he caught her staring.

"Here," he said, running a hand down Eliot's back gently. "Come here."

Eliot looked up at her with barely-focusing, half-opened eyes. His hair fell across his face and Parker swept it up in her hand as she crept down the bed. She twisted his hair back and tied it up with the hair tie she'd taken from him earlier while he had been busy kissing her neck and fighting Hardison for the best spot on the bed. When Parker pressed her lips to his temple, he chuckled a little and leaned into it. She smiled against his skin, tasting the slightest amount of sweat.

She wanted to say something about it, like it was important and she had to acknowledge it, but the words got tangled when she tried to say them so she turned to Eliot again, holding his face and kissing his mouth. He laughed and licked at her bottom lip. "Like you," he said, with his rumbly, gravelly voice that rubbed her all over in the best way, especially when he was pushing back against Hardison's cock.

They bickered so, so much, and to see them like this, getting along and not bitching each other out and working together... Parker loved her boys like this.

Hardison was getting impatient waiting for her and he expressed that by fucking Eliot a little harder which made them both whimper. Parker pressed herself close to Hardison, kneeling next to him and kissing him thoroughly.

He hadn't wanted anything specific, it turned out, but had just gotten bored with not having him next to her. She rolled her eyes and kissed him again, because what else could she really do with that man, before she flopped back on the bed and watched them both through the veil of her eyelashes.

Hardison was getting close and Parker could tell because he kept saying it out loud -- a cute, if strange, idiosyncrasy of his. Parker raised her head off the bed to watch because she loved this part, too, and Eliot took that as his cue to drag her across the quilt where he could get better access.

He was stronger in one hand while on all fours than she was with her whole body, because he pulled her easily and she didn't try to fight. Why would she? She recognized the look in his eyes, too.

Eliot didn't worry about slipping off anything, and he was all edges and spiky self-confidence and his eyes said to Parker, 'you just hang on, honey.' She liked when he called her stuff like that. It made all of this feel real instead of some perfect dream she made up when it got dark and lonely at night.

She did hang on, digging her nails into his forearm when he ducked his head and blew warm air across her pussy. Parker moaned when he did and then immediately laughed when she heard Hardison's moan in reply.

"God, fuck, yes. I want to watch," he said, trying to move Eliot and getting exactly nowhere with it.

Eliot glanced up at her, seeking permission and maybe more, and roundly ignoring Hardison's whimpers and protests for him to wait before starting the show.

Parker blinked back at him. "Yes," she said, awash with a warm excitement.

Eliot ate her out like he did everything else, expertly and thoroughly, with a tone and pace that brooked no argument, and with his hair just fucking everywhere around him.

Not that Parker minded. She twisted it in knots while he got warmed up and then tangled her fingers in it and pulled once he got going.

Hardison finished with a shout and Eliot made some sort of noise -- a grumble or a groan -- that traveled straight through her and came out of her mouth as a squeak.

The accompanying sharp jerk on Eliot's hair earned her thigh a little smack and her squeak turned to a laugh just as Hardison collapsed on the bed next to her.

He immediately curled around her in typical post-Hardison-orgasm-cuddle-attack fashion, nuzzling his face against her bare breast. "Gonna watch you come," he murmured against her skin. "Gonna watch you come right off the bed."

Eliot said something that neither of them could make out and Hardison made an off-handed joke about talking with your mouth full. Parker started to retort, but was swept up in the feeling of Eliot's tongue on her and inside her and instead of saying something sarcastic, she decided to have an orgasm instead.

Parker was taking up the majority of the space on the bed, as usual, but neither of her boys said anything about it (also as usual). They each took up whatever space was left over on either side of her and settled in for sleep.

Someone pulled the blankets up around them and the light got turned off by someone who wasn't Parker and she honestly didn't really care that they were both asleep before she was and she had no one to talk to because she felt like maybe they'd said all they needed to say already.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 13 @ Porn Battle, based on prompts "hair", "left out" and "trio". Beta'd by the ever-lovely maskedfangirl.


End file.
